So hear our voice, we have a choice
by GrayFaceNoName
Summary: Taken to add to the backstory of a roleplay I am in. We were prompted for some drabbles and I was given one for Justin and Wade. Rated M for reasons.


"Justin for heaven's sake go to bed. It's 2 am for cryin' out loud and if he hasn't come in to do his creepy inspection before bed he's not gonna come. Sleep man he's going to make us wake up at an ungodly hour and go to the gym." Heath and Justin were battling over keeping the lamp on, Heath finally won as the room went dark and buried himself back under the covers.

Justin was sitting indian style in his bed, waiting. It was strange what Wade would do, he would go in all of his stable mates rooms and ask what they did, if they ate dinner and bid them goodnight. He was also making sure they were in bed by a certain time and not out until the sun rose. It was found slightly endearing by the South African, no one really looked out for him like that before. He was usually given free range on his schedule and for someone to ask him how his day was and if he was fed, he sorta took to that in a way he was sure he shouldn't have. Justin was secretly hiding the developing crush he had on the man, it was no secret he played for both teams but guessed that Wade didn't go that way from the number of women that went in and out of his room. They both knew each other for roughly six months at this point, brief encounters during FCW and the whole NXT competition. With the Nexus storyline they saw each other every single day and kept close, a lot of people in the locker room were very reluctant on letting newbies come and tear roster upside down. Wade defended the group on several occasions the bouts of jealously from mid carders and jobbers was astounding that a bunch of new people were getting far more television time and matches than people who were with the company for years. His thoughts on how he admired the man was interupted by a loud thump in the hallway. This sound brought Justin out of his bed, he turned to Heath who was passed out cold and snoring, loud. Shaking his head Justin cracked open the door to peek into the hallway and what he saw was a first. Their fearless leader, the man who was the role model for them to all take notes from…shitfaced and sitting awkwardly down the hallway. Justin did a double take back to the bed that the redhead was occupying debating if he should ask for help. Grabbing his phone and keycard, he shoved him in the pocket of his gym shorts and went out into the hallway, forgetting to put on a shirt and shoes.

"I'm alright I'm alright…" Wade was clinging to the wall trying to get himself up as Justin approached him. His stance was wobbly and from the five foot gap the lingering smell of booze radiated from him. "Saw n' ole mate of mine from back home and…" The Englishman giggled, unaware who was watching him at that very moment since his head was hung low.

"…Wade…you can barely stand. It's okay to ask for help." Hesitant, Justin took a step closer to him and was stopped by that signature look, the one that struck his blood cold. Wade's head snapped up to reveal his face was hardened, his eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was tightened.

"What chu do this evenin'? Did you go with the boys and eat at that place the fan suggested? Wot are you out in the hall at this hour and got nothin' but joggers on?" Trying to close the gap between the two Wade placed his left foot forward but stumbled, Justin caught him before his balance was off even more and hit the ground.

"I did go with them and it was good. I'm out here because I heard a loud sound and saw you out here. Can I take you to your room and make sure you get into bed because at the rate you are going you won't make it back until noon." Justin wrapped one his arms around Wade's back and draped his arm over his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone I swear, even the hardest working need to let loose every once in a while. You are human too, your secret is safe with me Wade. Your room is two down from mine right?"

The taller nodded to him and lax into the arm that was holding himself up, having someone tell him it was alright to be a human was comforting. They made the small journey to Wade's room, the sound of British originated terms were mumbled as intoxicated man dug to find his keycard. Justin took it from the swaying hand and opened the door, dragging him to the bed Wade fell face first into the mattress. A bottle of water was placed in his hand as Wade felt his shoes being taken off.

"Aye aye, I don't put out unless there is a date first. I can undress myself I'm a big boy." The drunken laced words were muffled from his face not moving from his positition. He wiggled out of pants and wore off the one of two layers he wore on top, leaving a white tank top on.

"Drink the water Wade, trust me it wise to do that so you don't wake up to the room spinning." Justin frowned by Wade's poor efforts to open the plastic container, he knelt down on the side of the bed where Wade was sitting so could he cracked the seal of the cap. "You loosened it for me…oh my you are like a child right now." Justin had to help his coworker line the bottle up to his lips and took it away once it was nearly empty. He never saw Wade looking this, innocent. The choice of word was based upon that here was a man with a glazed look on his face giving him half a smile for helping him.

" M' sorry, I should be good for the evening. Promise you won't tell the lot about this, they would have field day over it." Wade's eyes darted to try and keep eye contact as his frame was wanting to give in and collapse for evening. He ended up leaning forward onto's Justin's chest.

"…I can't leave you like this…I'll be on the couch and I'll set an alarm to wake me up. I'll nudge you awake and head back to my room so then you can do the morning routine. Okay?" Justin's face flushed from the breath on his skin, they were never this close in contact.

"I need to thank you…but…I know you won't take money."

Before Justin could even respond and boycott any form of gratitude he was met with a pair of lips on his. The hairs on the back of the younger stood up, this had to be a mistake, maybe he leaned back and in wrong again. The action was confirmed with Wade's hand cupping the back of his head. Panic set in for Justin and pulled away, it wasn't that the kiss was bad it was that Wade was probably oblivious to what he was doing.

"Wade..you are very drunk. It's okay, I'll ignore that. Jus—" Justin's words were cutoff by the lips pressed once more on his, this time more aggresively. As much as Justin knew Wade wouldn't be caught dead doing anything with a man, he was hoping this was for real. His eyes were filled with fear as Wade was silent when he broke the kiss.

"You really think you are the only one in the group with an 'alternative way of thinking' Justin? Now stop being a rag doll and give me some tongue."


End file.
